


Not the Steve Rogers You Remember

by Lady_Oscar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Emotional Manipulation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Oscar/pseuds/Lady_Oscar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young and not really innocent Alexander Pierce is not the best person to be left alone in charge of the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Steve Rogers You Remember

Alexander Pierce had been ordered by his superiors to walk the Winter Soldier to his cryo chamber. It was all he had to do -- he did not have to speak to the Soldier other than to issue commands and he did not even have to look at him directly. The Soldier was beneath his consideration, his superiors told him. It was a simple task, and he knew it was a test to make sure he could be trusted around the Soldier, but Pierce had a knack for making things complicated….

He walked into the dim examination room where the Soldier was waiting for him, sitting still with his head down and his hands clasped in his lap. Pierce had never been able to get up close the Soldier, and he crouched down so he could get a better look at the mysterious man’s face. 

“Hey, you,” he said, trying to get the Soldier to look up at him. 

Lost in the haze of the drugs the doctors had given him following his examination, all the Soldier could see in the dim light of the room was a man with blond hair, blue eyes and a proud face. He thought he knew the man, but he was not sure if he was from a memory, a specter from a dream, or someone he met recently. It was all the same to him, but he decided he must be dreaming and a name from some other life came to him suddenly.

“Steve?” His voice was hoarse, as if from disuse. 

Pierce stood straight up. He had never heard the Soldier speak before, and he had no idea who this Steve might have been. The only men named Steve who worked for the organization were paper pushers, there was no way they would have ever been let near the Soldier. Then it came to him. He had heard that in another life, the Soldier was a man named Bucky Barnes, none other the faithful friend of … Steve Rogers, Captain America himself. 

Oh, he could have some fun with this, he thought to himself. 

“Yes, it’s me.”

“What are you doing here? Where are we? I thought you were dead.” 

“I’ve come to get you out of here.” 

The Soldier did not seem happy or relieved, at most he appeared confused. 

Pierce put on his best smile and reached for the Soldier’s hand. 

“Come with me, soldier.” 

Still looking puzzled, the Soldier nonetheless followed Pierce. 

Pierce immediately lead him to an abandoned storeroom that had flooded a few too many times to be worth using for its intended purpose; he had come here often enough for trysts with other recruits. There was always someone willing to blow you in this organization. 

He closed the door and faced the Soldier, his heart racing as he suddenly realized he was alone with a trained assassin who was much stronger than him. He relaxed when he realized the Soldier was having trouble just focusing his eyes. 

“Steve, come here,” the other man said in his hoarse whisper. 

Playing along, Pierce took a step closer to the Soldier, and he immediately noticed the other man’s shallow breathing. 

The Soldier put his arms around Pierce and shyly kissed him. Pierce reciprocated the best he could, trying to encourage the Soldier while also trying to process the fact that Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers apparently had been lovers. 

The Soldier broke their embrace and looked away from Pierce as if he were ashamed. 

“I’ve missed you,” he said quietly. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Pierce replied quickly. 

The Soldier tentatively took Pierce's hands and put them on the growing bulge in his pants.

“Steve, please,” he said in the faintest of whines.

“Anything for you,” Pierce said sweetly.

The Soldier started pushing him down by the shoulders until Pierce was facing his groin. Pierce sucked in his breath -- he was usually the one receiving in this scenario, but he was not about to stop the game now. 

He unzipped the Soldier’s pants and couldn’t help but let out a low whistle of appreciation at the size of his cock when he pulled it out. He quickly looked up at the Soldier to see his reaction, but the other man was just staring into the distance. 

He put his mouth around the Soldier’s cock and sucked slowly. He put his hand around the base as he recalled his flings had done for him, but he did not hear the Soldier make any noise, although he felt the Soldier’s metal hand go into his hair and gently pull. 

The Soldier eventually started thrusting weakly in his throat, but even that was harsh to Pierce given his size. Pierce was practically gagging on the Soldier’s cock when the other man finally came, although there was not much to swallow. Between the pain of the Soldier thrusting in his throat and the frantic tugging at his hair, Pierce’s eyes had begun to water, and at that, he had finally gotten hard himself. 

The Soldier looked down at Pierce and noticed the other man’s straining erection. 

“Do you want me to do something about that?” the Soldier asked with might have been a jaunty grin if it had met his eyes. 

Pierce nodded and stood up while the Soldier took a step toward him. He reached down to roughly palm Pierce’s cock. The Soldier unzipped Pierce’s pants and started stroking him quickly and methodically, as if he had somewhere to go or he was afraid of being caught his hand on another man’s dick. 

Pierce tipped his head back and gripped the table behind him. He couldn’t help but let out a moan as he neared orgasm, and the Soldier immediately clamped his metal hand over his mouth to keep him from making more noise. 

When Pierce finally came, it was all over the Soldier’s flesh arm. He merely licked up the come and then looked at Pierce expectantly. 

Suddenly tired of this little game, Pierce zipped his pants back up and led the Soldier out of the storeroom and toward the cryo chamber room. He put the Soldier in his tank and started setting the controls on the exterior of the chamber. 

“Steve, why are you doing this to me?”

“I’m not your Steve, that’s why,” he said shutting the door of the tank. 

Pierce laughed and relished the look of shock on the Soldier’s face as he turned off the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering, this is set in the 1960s when I like to imagine Alexander Pierce was making his way up the ranks of HYDRA, HYDRA scientists weren't so ace at mind-wiping, and Robert Redford (who played Pierce in CA:TWS) was a red-hot fox worthy of playing Cap. 
> 
> Not necessarily connected, but if you would like to enjoy some other garbage involving Pierce and the Soldier, let me direct you here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1509665


End file.
